The present invention relates to computer programming, and deals more particularly with problem diagnostic information which may be obtained from components.
Complex information technology (“IT”) systems are generally composites of many components which communicate over various interfaces and buses. Troubleshooting such systems can be difficult, as it may not be obvious which component is manifesting a problem and, if applicable, what other component(s) may have contributed to the problem. Once the component(s) is/are identified, it is often the case that component-specific knowledge is needed to understand and isolate the problem, and to do further diagnosis or to perform problem resolution.